Bikini Bottom: 15 Years Later
by sapir.blain
Summary: Things have changed in Bikini Bottom. The exterior has changed and so have it's people. Careers have shot up, and others have fallen. While everything seems to be going good, things have been flipped around and changed. Characters will fall, cry, fly, and some may even die. You never know what you'll get in Bikini Bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bikini Bottom had become a quiet town as everyone got older and people settled in. The city was divided into five parts: Downtown, Sunny Isles, Mid-Town, Jellyfishing Fields, and the Suburbs. Downtown was the inner city, where everyone went to eat. Sunny Isles was where all the rich people went to live their glamorous lives being so fulfilled and whatnot. Mid-Town was the straight up country... Not many people lived there and it was nearly as empty as the Chum Bucket. Jellyfishing Fields was basically turned into a boardwalk. People went there every year on vacations and other times, people came there to catch legendary jellyfish. The Suburbs was very clear about what it was. It was a nice suburban area where the houses were built up so nicely and there was nothing there but beautiful houses and friendly conversations.

To start off the story, Spongebob Squarepants lived in Sunny Isles with his gorgeous wife Sandy Cheeks-Squarepants. Spongebob's career as a fry-cook skyrocketed as he was being featured on television shows and news articles. He was Bikini Bottom's first celebrity chef. Eventually, the BB Food Network asked Spongebob to be apart of his own series, "Bikini Burgers" where he shares to the world new and cool ways to make burgers. Of course, the series only lasted about 5 episodes because Plankton kept trying to use it as a way to steal the Krabby Patty Formula, Squidward tried to use it as an outlet to become famous, and Patrick kept wandering in because the poor guy was hungry.

Spongebob Squarepants also wrote an auto-biography about his life that sold like crazy! The reviews were fantastic, and people didn't even believe that what happened to Spongebob were real. Alas, even though Spongebob Squarepants was a star, he was still very humble and dedicated to the Krusty Krab. The original location for the Krusty Krab was in Mid-Town, so Mr. Krabs opened up a chain of Krusty Krabs in Sunny Isles, Jellyfishing Fields, and Downtown. Mr. Krabs was richer than he'd ever been before. Spongebob was not only fry-cook, but the manager at the location in Sunny Isles and there wasn't a day where he didn't love it.

When Spongebob came home, the first thing he saw was his snail Gary. Gary had met his match and formed a close relationship with a female snail named Gabby. The couple had two kids named Gadahra and Gabriel who ran around the house playing hide and seek all day, non-stop. By the snail goo that was all over the wall, Spongebob could tell that they were on their 54th round. Spongebob laughed his signature laugh and kept walking. Instead of walking straight to his room though, he walked towards a secret room that read, "KEEP OUT".

Well, Spongebob knew better than to actually listen to the sign. He opened the door slowly until finally, a world of crazy mechanics and dangerous liquids revealed. Loud sounds emerged from machines, as if he was in a factory and not his own home. Spongebob sees a lady wearing a white coat, and a clear bowl on her head. Spongebob approaches the skinny young lady who's coat fit all the right places, displaying the right amount of curve, and he kissed the top of her bowl that kept them from truly touching each other. The girl inside the bowl had brown fur sprouting from her skin. She was a squirrel and her name was Sandy.

Sandy and Spongebob got married ten years ago, and today was their 10 year anniversary. They planned a series of romantic events for the night. They didn't care about what people said about their marriage. People said it was weird. People criticized them, for sponges and squirrels can't mate. People said all kinds of crazy, mean, and rude things, but their love was too strong to be broken by words.

"Hey Sandy!" Spongebob said casually, holding her glove that had her hand in it.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" Sandy says, still studying in her lab and paying close attention to what she was doing too. Sandy was from Texas and her accent was thicker than a lawn that ain't been cut.

"I was just thinking about all the fun we're going to have tonight..." Spongebob says in his high-pitched voice that only Sandy would find seductive.

"Oh, really?" Sandy says, looking up from her work to take a glance at her husband.

"Really." Spongebob beams. "I also have a surprise for you at the end of the night."

"A surprise? For me?" Sandy looses her cool and quickly regains it again. "What would that surprise be?" She coos.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! You'll have to wait." Spongebob winks and then sweeps Sandy off of her feet and into his arms.

"Oh, Spongebob! You're going to knock something over!" Sandy teases while laughing uncontrollably. Spongebob takes off Sandy's helmet and while Sandy holds her breath, he places his lips against hers and smooches her. He almost doesn't want to stop but he doesn't want her to die. Sandy needs her oxygen! So, Spongebob places her helmet on her head and Sandy lets out her breath and begins to breathe again. She's lovestruck, and her face gives it away completely.

"That kiss literally took my breath away..." Sandy whispered. Spongebob and Sandy laugh away until the laughter finally dies down. Sandy says, "I'm going to get changed but when I'm back, I'll be ready to go."

"Can't I watch you change?" Spongebob asks, being half-serious.

"No, silly! I have a surprise for you too!" Sandy chortles and walks out of the room and Spongebob watches her legs move so swiftly against the ground. Spongebob practically drools.

Spongebob sighs, because his fun with her is temporarily over. He waits in boredom till his love comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He looked awful. All his good looks had vanished completely. His face was wrinkly, and saggy. He never did fulfill his dreams of being a famous artist, musician, or dancer. His appreciation for such was undermined by those who didn't have half the talent he did.

Squidward Tentacles lived in Mid-Town, Bikini Bottom all by himself. His peculiar home was once a rock made to look like a squid, but had withered away like ole' Squiddy himself. Squidward thought he might be glad when Spongebob and Patrick moved away, but he was not. He was sad and lonely. He tried painting, but the silence drove him crazy. He couldn't complete a single painting. So, he tried music. But with things so quiet, he realized how terrible he was, although he'll never admit it. And he tried dance, but the poor old man couldn't perform like he used to.

Squidward had lost everything he ever loved in life. Now, he sat in front of the television all day. He remembers when he watched "Bikini Burgers with Spongebob Squarepants". He remembers how jealous he was. He could cook a fine casserole, if he didn't say so himself. He had a much more acquired taste, unlike Spongebob, who only knew Krabby Patties and cereal.

He had even turned out worse than Patrick Star. Patrick Star was a complete idiot, and yet found out to make a living with people thinking his intelligence was brilliant. He taught Wumbology at the Bikini Bottom University. Squidward remembers being held in Patrick's hands while Patrick ranted on and on about Wumbology and how Squidward thought Patrick was so stupid. He wanted to kill himself.

"I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/we wumbo! Wumboing, wumbology, the study of wumbo! Gosh Spongebob, it's first grade!" He exclaims, clearly disappointed in his friend. Squidward truly thought he had died and gone to hell.

Squidward had nothing, nothing to look forward to, nothing to care about. Everyone in Bikini Bottom hated him. They called him Old Man Squirdturd. It was embarrassing. All the kids laughed at him, and he was too afraid to come into town. He was broke, and Krabs fired him long ago. So Squidward became a hermit.

Squidward had even contemplated suicide. What was there left to live for? Everything he had aspired didn't work out and everyone in his life hated him. Except Spongebob. Spongebob never tried to do bad to Squidward but Squidward kicked him to the curb and spat on their odd interpretation of a friendship. He had told Spongebob to get away and he hated him. He told Spongebob he never wanted to see him again.

Squidward felt bad, because now, he was truly alone. He still blamed Spongebob for why they fell out, so he didn't feel guilty about being a jerk. Squidward would cry himself to sleep, hating himself, hating the world, and hating everyone and everything.

Today, Squidward needed to go into Mid-Town. The Chum Bucket was hiring, and Squidward would take any job that would take him. He could barely afford to feed himself and had sold every painting he owned. He couldn't sell them for much, but he barely got by. Squidward didn't have a car, so he had to walk to town, whilst every agonizing step made him contemplate going anywhere.

Mid-Town was empty and lonely. He was one of the only people that actually owned houses there. There was so little to do, and no one to talk to, he'd gone mad in his creative brain. Squidward sometimes imagined people. He imagine people talking to him. They told him mean things. And sometimes, a really nice lady would appear and tell him that she loved him. She gave him hugs and kisses and she didn't mind his body at all. She was so beautiful, and Squidward felt lucky to have her, even though he sort of knew she wasn't real.

Squidward bumped into a large metal object and he cursed explicit words at it. He looked more clearly at the object that was much larger than him, and realized that it was The Chum Bucket he had shouted at. Squidward's head ached and he sighed miserably.

Squidward waltzed in with a smile on his face that wasn't real. He heard a soft noise yell and he looked around to find it. "Hey you! You imbecile! Down here!" Squidward looked down and saw a tiny green spec talking to him. Squidward nearly forgotten that if he were to work at the Chum Bucket, he'd be serving a moldy grain of salt named Plankton.

"Well, hello sir. My name is Squidward Tentacles and I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are, Squirdturd... You need a job, you're hired." Plankton yelled.

"And what position would I be participating in?" Squidward asks kindly, even though through all his anger and rage, he wanted to smash Plankton and wipe his guts across the floor. He contained himself.

"You'll man the cash register while I stay in the kitchen and make some chum." When Plankton said he'd make chum, he literally meant it.

"Mr. Plankton sir, I'm very appreciative for the job, I just wonder, what made you search for a position. I'd like to know if I can live up to being as well as the worker before me." Squidward said kindly. Being so kind wasn't really something Squidward was used to, but he'd have to be a suck-up if he wanted the job.

"You'll never be as good as the one before you." Plankton says softly.

"And how so? I'm a very good performer with years of experience. I'm sure I can manage a little-" Squidward is cut off by Plankton's raging scream.

"Karen! Karen was the one before you! But her motherboard crashed! The graphics card failed and she's gone now! Dead forever!" Squidward could hear the pain in Plankton's voice as he talked about his wife who left him a widow. Squidward almost felt bad for Plankton, but then again, not so much.

Squidward continued his butt-kissing with Plankton, and what was supposed to be him getting a job, turned into him gaining a friend. "Sorry sir, but I'm busy on Saturday." Squidward says, lying, trying not to sound desperate."

"What about Sunday, then?" Plankton asks.

"Sounds like a plan." Squidward accepts, with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Sunday at two?"

"Who could resist?" Squidward says, smiling for the first time years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sandy was out on another business trip so Spongebob was all alone with only Gary and family. If anyone knew Spongebob, they'd know he's not really the one to sit inside all day and do anything. In fact, Spongebob had specifically planned to hang out with Patrick today. Sandy would be gone and Patrick would be off work.

Spongebob was going to visit Patrick in his home in the Suburbs. The home was small, but that was okay since he lived all alone anyways. Occasionally Patrick would have to watch his niece Patrice, who was the worst. She had no friends at school, but it wasn't really poor Patrice's fault. She was really desperate for attention, and although she had a pretty face, she was too outgoing and willing to do anything. She was a nuisance at home, and she ran all around the place like she was eating gallons of sugar.

Spongebob didn't drive, for he still couldn't get his license. Even through fame, Mrs. Puff wouldn't let him get a license. Mrs. Puff didn't teach anymore though. She'd gone crazy and begun to worship Satan, thus a series of weird events which ended in some cooked tilapia seasoned like popcorn. Spongebob always claimed that Mrs. Puff was innocent and tried to get her out of prison multiple times, but his efforts were wasted. He refused to be taught by anyone else.

So Spongebob would have to walk to Patrick's house, as he walked everywhere, no matter where he went. He sung a merry little tune while he sprinted towards his best buddy's home. Patrick's house was a standard house. All the houses in the Suburbs looked alike. They were all square and painted white. The roof was tall and pointy. There were always two stories and beautiful little windows that revealed the standard beauty laid out inside.

Spongebob could remember a time when Patrick used to live under a rock. It was an ordinary rock of course, but it was his rock. All big and brown and full of sediment. Spongebob had so much memory with that rock, but the rock had withered away in erosion. Spongebob's pineapple home was the most unique house in all of Bikini Bottom. But his pineapple had gone bad, and it was time for a new house and a bigger one. Once he got married to Sandy, he had to get a home big enough to fit all her technological gear. It also needed to be able to leak out water when Sandy was alone and wanted to breathe fresh air. Spongebob would give away everything for Sandy.

Patrick's home was within a few feet away from where Spongebob was standing. He didn't bother to knock on the door. Spongebob had a key, and he let himself into the home without saying a word. Inside of the home was a mess! It was messier then usual that is. That could only mean one thing though...

"Patrice?!" Patrick screamed through the house, as if he was trying to find her. There were stains in the walls and stains in the carpet. The house had odor that could only be described as rotten. The refrigerator door was swung wide open and the television was on high volume. Patrick was on the stairs looking for Patrice while she swung on a chandelier.

"WHOO HOO!" Patrice yelled in her squeaky voice that was completely opposite to Patrick's.

"Oh my gosh! Patrick!" Spongebob yells as he sees the chandelier swinging right at him. Patrice's food barely misses him and Spongebob screeches in fear.

"Hi Mr. Squarepants!" Patrice greets Spongebob informally.

"Heheh...Hi Patrice!" Spongebob titters.

"Patrice get down from there before the chandelier breaks and you get hur-" Patrick stops right when he hears a snapping sound and the chandelier thuds.

WEEWOOWEEWOO!

Patrick laughs idiotically, clapping his hands together like a seal. "It's a circus!" He exclaims, but Spongebob doesn't seem amused.

"Your sister's going to kill you Patrick!" Spongebob screams, remembering how horrific Patrick's sister is.

"Relax, Spongebob... We'll just take her to the hospital, it's not like she has any broken bones."

But when the two went to the hospital, they found out something shocking. "Poor Patrice has been paralyzed." The doctor explains. "She'll have to live life in a wheelchair until her last days..." Patrick screams, thinking of the horror his sister will do to him.

"Spongebob, what do I do?"

"I don't know! You're the professor! Why don't you switch it to Wumbo?" Spongebob suggests, wanting no part in the horror games.

"That's genius!" Patrick commends. But Spongebob wasn't too sure of that. When Patrick's sister came back to see her poor daughter paralyzed for life, she wouldn't be happy. Patrice could barely speak!

"Say something Patrice..." Spongebob asked but Patrice didn't say anything. Spongebob could've sworn that the height wasn't that high. She fell from the second floor and onto the paralytic hardwood floor. Spongebob squirmed thinking of all the pain Patrice was in.

"I'm sorry Patrick, but I cannot help you with this! Your sister's a monster and I don't want any blame or part of such a disastrous accident." Spongebob explains, right before leaving.

"Nah, don't worry about it pal!" Patrick encourages. "I'll be fine!"

But Spongebob didn't believe that. Of course, better Patrick than him. So Spongebob scurried off and out of the hospital thinking, "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready to go!"


End file.
